


I didn't know you could sing...

by Foreverwriting123



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Singing, coliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has had an awful long day and plans to stay in bed as long as he can.<br/>If only a certain someone didn't surprise him with his incredible singing ability</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know you could sing...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic I have ever written and honestly I kniw there are spelling and grammar mistakes which I will fix as soon as I can! (Sorry I am just exhausted!) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my short fluffy piece :) x

Connor couldn’t wait to finally get home and just sit down. 

After an exhausting two hours long surprise test accompanied by another two hours of searching through old receipts from their new clinic, Connor just felt that all his energy had been drained out of his system. 

He honestly felt nothing, not even a cuddle from Oliver, would help. The past week has been so tiring, all he wanted to do was to crawl into bed and sleep for eternity.

As he trudges his way up the stairs to apartment 303, he catches a weft of exotic aromas lingering throughout the air.

That’s odd, Connor thought as he fumbled for his keys. 

He had swore Oliver had text him saying he would be home late...

Before he could think of anything else, Connor could hear something odd coming from his apartment. 

> Yes, I do, I believe  
>  That one day I will be  
>  Where I was right there  
>  Right next to you

His voice is smooth and clear and quiet, yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. Connor knows you don’t really call a guy’s voice beautiful, but this was. It was the promise of tomorrow. It was beautiful, and he wished that he would never stop.

> And it's hard  
>  The days just seem so dark  
>  The moon and the stars  
>  Are nothing without you

Connor couldn’t help but just twist the door handle open and with ease, he stepped into the apartment in a trance.

> Your touch, your skin  
>  Where do I begin?  
>  No words can explain  
>  The way I'm missing you

Oliver’s voice swelled with overpowering emotions as he continued to sing. Connor, still compelled by his voice, just leans against the wall and stares watching his boyfriend chop carrots and celery.

> Deny this emptiness  
>  This hole that I'm inside  
>  These tears  
>  They tell their own story
> 
> Told me not to cry when you were gone  
> But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

 

As Oliver continued to peel another carrot, he started to belt out the high notes which cause shivers to crawl down Connor’s body who is fascinated by the whole experience. 

> Can I lay by your side?  
>  Next to you, you  
>  And make sure you're alright  
>  I'll take care of you  
>  I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight..

Oliver would have continued on if Connor hadn’t had dropped his bag, causing him to jump two metres high. He stares breathless at his smirking boyfriend.

“Oh I didn’t think you’d be back-”

“You never told me you could sing” Connor interrupts him, shuffling over with folded arms.

Immediately Oliver’s face turns beetroot red. “Oh well, I thought you wouldn’t be interested…”

“Interested? Oliver what you just sang, it was incredible- I mean even better than Sam Smith’s version!”

Oliver continues to peel another carrot, trying to ignore the compliment. “You think so?”

It isn’t long enough before Connor intrudes and wraps his arms around him, kissing his tender lips. 

Pulling out he comments, “I swear you always surprise me” and it isn’t long before the two of them are wrapped up around each other kissing passionately again and again.

It seems for Connor this has really made his day.


End file.
